Kvatch (Oblivion)
Kvatch is a city located on the Gold Road between Anvil and Skingrad, built atop a mountain. The Count of Kvatch was Ormellius Goldwine, before he was killed by the armies of Mehrunes Dagon, like most of the citizens. The city was home to the only Arena other than the one in the Imperial City. It is the site of an early battle between Daedra and the people of Tamriel. This is the first place the Hero will experience Oblivion. A gate has opened up near the town and released a swarm of Daedra who are running loose in Kvatch. Most of the town has been turned to rubble by the time the Hero gets there. Before its destruction, Kvatch was the second largest city in Cyrodiil, in front of Skingrad and behind the Imperial City. Kvatch was apparently rebuilt after the Oblivion Crisis. History First Era Before 1E 472, a war had occurred between the kingdoms of Kvatch and Skingrad. According to the book Rislav the Righteous, peace was declared this year. It can be assumed that the children, Rislav Larich and Belene, the daughter of King Justinius of Kvatch were married here to make peace.Rislav the Righteous Third Era outside Kvatch.]] The first battle of the Oblivion Crisis occurs here, the Battle of Kvatch. Daedric forces open an Oblivion portal in an effort to kill Martin Septim. The Kvatch City Guard along with the Hero rout the enemy forces and secure victory. Afterwards, a smaller scale attack is lead against the Daedra occupying the castle.Events of Fourth Era During the Great War, Aldmeri Dominion forces bypassed Kvatch on their way to Hammerfell.The Great War Whether the city was attacked or not during the war is unknown, as is its current status. Points of interest *Oblivion Gate – Outside the main walls of Kvatch. *Chapel of Akatosh – People are holed up inside, along with Brother Martin. *Castle Kvatch – The Count was killed and most of the castle was destroyed by fire. It has a secret trap door to the gate. *Kvatch: Refugee Camp - A terrified Hirtel will warn about the Oblivion gate that's outside Kvatch. The road that goes through the camp is the only way to get into Kvatch, being that it is on top of a mountain. *Kvatch Arena – A gladiator arena in the city of Kvatch. Little is known about it other than the fact that it was the only arena in Cyrodiil other than the Imperial City Arena. People *Athrelor *Batul gra-Sharob *Berich Inian *Boldon *Brother Martin *Guilbert Selone *Hirtel *Ilav Dralgoner *Ilend Vonius *Jesan Rilian *Lenka Valus *Menien Goneld *Merandil *Oleta *Ormellius Goldwine *Savlian Matius *Sigrid *Tavia *Tierra *Weedum-Ja Quests *Breaking the Siege of Kvatch *The Battle for Castle Kvatch Trivia *Jiub was one of the citizens killed in the attack by Mehrunes Dagon's forces, as evidenced in . *The symbol of Kvatch is similar to the Banner of Solitude in . *As evidenced in Frostcrag Spire, Kvatch also had a Mages Guild but it is ultimately destroyed and any possible remains cannot be found. Gallery Seal Kvatch.png|The seal of Kvatch. TESIV Location Kvatch 1.png|The chapel of Akatosh among the ruins of Kvatch. TESIV Location Kvatch 2.png|The statue of Antus Pinder at the centre of Kvatch. TESIV Location Kvatch 3.png|The interior of the chapel of Akatosh. TESIV Banner Kvatch 2.png TESIV Banner Kvatch 3.png Appearances * * * de:Kvatch (Oblivion) es:Kvatch (Oblivion) fr:Kvatch (Oblivion) nl:Kvatch pl:Kvatch (Oblivion) ru:Кватч (Oblivion) Category:Oblivion: Cities Category:Oblivion: Kvatch Category:Oblivion: Gold Coast Locations